Physical Mutations
Physical Mutations focus on increasing your survivability, damage, and versatility in combat. For more in depth details about a mutation, just click on it! Some of these mutations will grant the player Natural Armor. 4 Adrenal Control *Active Skill: + Quickness for the duration of the skill *Higher chance of being exhausted and losing stacks per stack activated 2 Burrowing Claws *Can dig through walls *Cannot wear gloves *Small AV bonus 4 Carapace *Increases base AV, Heat and Cold Resistances in exchange for reduced DV *Active Skill: Doubles Carapace AV bonus *Cannot wear armor 1 Carnivorous * You only eat meat * You don't get ill when eating raw meat or corpses * Better chance of making a tasty meal when using meat ingredients * Chance of becoming ill when eating plants 3 Corrosive Gas Generation *Active Skill: Release corrosive gas around yourself for 1 turn *Acid Immunity (Equipment is still affected) 4 Double-muscled *+ Strength *- Move Speed *Chance to daze opponent on melee attack 4 Electrical Generation *Generate electrical charges *Active Skill: Release stored electricity to damage enemies and arcs to adjacent targets 2 Electromagnetic Pulse *Active Skill: Release an electromagnetic pulse that disables artifacts and machines in a 5x5 area for the duration of the skill 5 Flaming Hands *Active Skill: Emit a cone of fire from your hands *Cannot wear gloves *Melee attacks raise the temperature of struck opponents 5 Freezing Hands *Active Skill: Emit a cone of cold from your hands *Cannot wear gloves *Melee attacks lower the temperature of struck opponents 2 Heightened Hearing *Detect unseen enemies in a radius of 5 around you *Chance to identify nearby detected enemies 4 Heightened Quickness *+ Quickness *- Toughness 3 Horns *20% chance on melee attack to trigger additional damage *Cannot wear helmets 4 Metamorphosis * Transform into target creature * Maximum level of transformation increases with levels (bugged) 4 Multiple Arms *A small chance for an additional melee attack with equipped weapon(s) *Allows wielding two-handed melee weapons in one primary and one secondary hand 5 Multiple Legs *+ Move Speed *+ Carry Capacity 1 Night Vision *Enables you to see a moderate distance in the dark 4 Phasing *Active Skill: Move through solid objects for the duration of the skill 2 Photosynthetic Skin *You require sunlight instead of food *Increased hit point regeneration outside (at daytime) *Active Skill: Bask in the sunlight to regain hit points 4 Quills *Active Skill: Expel quills in a burst around yourself. Damaging enemies *Regenerate quills periodically *+ AV as long as you have half of your quills (1 AV otherwise) *Enemies attacking you in melee combat may damage themselves on your quills *Cannot wear armor 5 Regeneration *Increased hit point regeneration *Severed limbs grow back 2 Sleep Gas Generation *Active Skill: Release sleep gas around yourself for 1 turn 1 Slime Glands *Active Skill: Spit slime at your enemies 3 Spinnerets *Active Skill: Leave webs in your wake as you move for the duration of the skill 3 Stinger (Confusing Venom) * 20% chance on melee attack to sting your opponent * Stinger venom confuses your opponent into acting randomly * Active Skill: Attempt to Sting a target at +4 to hit and +2 penetration * Cannot wear equipment on back 3 Stinger (Paralyzing Venom) * 20% chance on melee attack to sting your opponent * Stinger venom completely paralyzes your opponent for a short time * Active Skill: Attempt to Sting a target at +4 to hit and +2 penetration * Cannot wear equipment on back 3 Stinger (Poisoning Venom) * 20% chance on melee attack to sting your opponent * Stinger venom poisons your opponent to inflict damage over time * Active Skill: Attempt to Sting a target at +4 to hit and +2 penetration * Cannot wear equipment on back 1 Thick Fur *+ Heat resistance *+ Cold resistance *+ 100 reputation with Apes 4 Triple-jointed *+ Agility *- Strength *Small chance to dodge a physical melee or ranged attack 2 Two-headed *Mental actions costs less energy *Small chance to shake off negative mental status effects 4 Two-hearted *+ Toughness *- Speed *Small chance when badly wounded to regain some hit points 3 Wings *Travel over land at increased speed *Reduced chance of becoming lost *When outside, Active Skill: You can fly and can not be targeted by melee opponents *When flying, there is a small chance of falling to the ground * Cannot wear equipment on back Category:Mutations